The New Heir
by Cinnamon Sugar. Fiction
Summary: After spending some time with Logan Reaver is told that Logan is pregnant with his child. Warnings of mpreg, m/m sex, blood and gore
1. chapter 1

**_Okay so I've recently gotten back into the Fable fandom, mainly Fable 3 and well I didn't really realised how much I shil Reaver and Logan till this point, so I thought I'd write a little fanfic about them, but my friend ended up convincing me to make a somewhat long and mpreg related one that somewhat ties into the story whilst the Prince/ss is leading the rebellion. I know it seems kinda cringy, but I've tried my best to make this as uncringy as possibly. I really hope this doesn't do too bad and nobody attacks me for it._**

 ** _Our story begins in the_**

 ** _Chambers of Logan, the_**

 ** _Tyrant of Albion._**

The sky was not yet bright and the world had not yet awoken, but there standing on the edge of King Logan's bed was Reaver and cruel industrialist whom treated everyone like dirt, inclueding the King himself. He had just awoken from a long night of passion with the King himself. He did not feel cold despite having no form of clothing on and as he could tell from taking a glance at the dark copper coloured sky outside, it must have only just turned morning.

He looked over to his pale, lean lover sprawled out on the bed, covered with thick, purple sheets. Reaver smiled at the sight of the King. He had such fun with him last night he could hardly remember what kinda things they did together, all he could seem to pinpoint was the moment he had Logan by the back and shoved is face in the pillows out of adrenaline from finally cumming and damn was it satisfiying.

He still remembers Logan complainging about how he shoved his head straight into the headboard and how much it hurt, although Reaver was half pissed he could still remember Logan's anger towards the situation and in atempts to shut him up he had grabbed Logan's head and shoved his erect cock into Logan's mouth.

The only reason Reaver came to the castle was because of how stressed out Logan was about his little brother running off and joining the rebellion and Reaver didn't want his main ally and business partner to be stressed out, cause then he would end up making himself sick, slowly killing him and what would poor old Reaver have to do in that situation?

What was orginally supposed to be a quick talk with Logan suddenly turned into some pretty rough sex ans since Reaver didn't imagine that this was what was going to happen he didn't bring protection and since Logan never gets this kind of company, he didn't have any either and of course the two foolish men did it anyways.

Reaver was just about getting ready to return home. Applying his apperal and digging around for his cane we suddenly he heard a mumble come from the bed. He flipped his attention over to the now half awake King, rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding onto the blankets with the other. "Leaving so soon, Reaver?", he yawned as Reaver tried to come up with an excuse for running out so early. Truth is he just wanted to be in his own bed right now. But of course that wouldn't be a good enough answer for the yoing tyrant. "Well your highness, I just remembered that I have oh so many erands to run tomorrow and well I need to return home if I plan of getting any of it done". Logan looked a little upset by that answer, he wasn't crying, but Reaver could see it in his eyes.

Logan forced his head back into the pillows uttering something Reaver could only half undeestand then lifting his head to say "What was the point of you coming anyways?", Reaver took a moment before answering. "Your majesty, I only came to talk to you, you seemed very stressed, all I wanted to do was talk, I never intended on this to happen". Logan didn't like that answer, if Logan wasn't so dependet on Reaver he would have had him exacuted by now, but he had known Reaver since he was just a small boy and was convined that this man was immortal.

At this very moment in time Logan just wanted to tell Reaver to sod off and sob in his pillows till he fell asleep. "Just leaver, Reaver". He mumled as he threw his head back into the pillows. Reaver just signed and walked towards the door holding his coat and cane in his arm. "I'm very sorry for wasting your time, your highness", Reaver sighed as he walked out of Loagn's chambers. Logan brought his blanket up to cover his entire body and sulk to himself whilst Reaver was making his way to the castle's main entrance as there was a carriage there waiting for him. He looked up at Logan's bedroom window before entering the carriage. There was light still coming from the window, Reaver was well aware that Logan had a fear of the dark and that he always slept with the light on, Reaver always found that cute about Logan and how suprisingly childish he was. It really did differ from the personalities of former lovers. He hoped maybr the next time he met with Logan that he would not in anyway anger him again. Maybe Logan would be more satisfied with Reaver being more that just a stress relief maybe he could even be a more than just a lover. He then wiped the thought from his mind, he knew they we're both very busy men and that they had no time for each other.

•••

 **Throughout every**

 **Relationship there always**

 **Some bumps, some are**

 **Big, some are small and**

 **Some are physical**

•••

About three weeks after Reaver and Logan's little fiasco, Logan had been suffering some seriously bad stomach aches which Logan just assumed was from lack of eating since for some reason he couldn't eat anything without feeling queasy. This ended up makinh him feel sick in the morning and every once in while he would have to get sick. Maybe it was it was some he had just caught some really bad stomach sickness, maybe it was stress, but the fact that it was going on for almost four weeks now was kinda frightning for Logan, for all he knew he could be possibly dying, maybe Reaver had given him some sexualy transmitted disease. It just made him feel more sick. It came to a point where he had to recieve medical help.

He was scared, he had met with a physician and was now waiting for the results, was he dying, was he just sick, or was it a faith worse than death. He had almost been waiting a week for the doctors synopsis and if there was anyways Logan could be cured. He sat upon his throne in an empty throne room, awaiting the doctor for his results. He was tapping his fingers lightly against the hard, wooden arms of his throne, only to here the opening of a door. A young servant and the doctor walked through the door. The doctor had a worried look on his face looked rather worried.

Logan could already tell that this wasn't going to be good, there was a knot in his stomach and he felt as if he was going to faint. The doctor just handed him a note and upon reading said note Logan really did faint.

•••

 **That bastard some of a tyrant**

 **That man who couldn't face his**

 **Actions and a destroyed kingdom**

Reaver had not seen Logan in ages as he feared to facr the King, he thought it only be best that he show up only when invited and to his castle. Now Reaver was scared, mainly cause the not had seemed so meloncoly, it had tear drops peppered on it and the hand writing was off even tho he was aware Logan had written it himself. He knew that Logan was obviously very upset then and had to see him, but the fear of angering him has at hand. Reaver had arrived early very early in the morning as he was busy this afternoon and just wanted to get this meeting with the king over with. He met Logan in his bedroom as it was most secreted there and nobody would disturb them. He saw Logan sitting on the side of his bed looking quite worried, clutching onto his stomach and bending his head foward so his face was hard to see.

"Please, Reaver, sit down", Logan sobbed as he patted the small space beside him on the bed. Reaver didn't question it and just scooched up beside Logan, it wasn't so bad until Logan started to cry. "Logan, whats going on, are you okay, please tell me", Logan handed him the doctors note and he began to resd through it till he intsantly saw the problem, "Pregnant!", Reaver shouted at the very top of his lungs, Logan was now in a state of panic, "Shut up, you don't want the whole castle to hear".

"This is joke right?", Reaver asked worriedly, Logan looked down towards his feet, "I'm afraid not, Reaver, I'm having your child and there is nothing we can do about it", Reaver was not in the mood to have to face these sort of consequesnes he didn't want a child and neither did Logan, but its seems that faith had little pity on them and what was this King to do now, his sister had run off and joined a rebellion, the darkness was coming from Aurora and now he was bearing a child and the child of a man who obviously doesn't want anything to do with this child. Reaver stood up from his place on the bed and made his way towards the door, "I'm sorry Logan, I can not help you in this situation, I just can't", "What do you mean, you can't", Logan retotred as streams of tears rolled down his cheeks. Reaver was in for it now, this was tbe second time within a month that he has made Logan cry, but he simply just couldn't help Logan. "I'm pretty sure you'll be fine on your own" Reaver grinned trying to reassure Logan, but soon he found Logan picking up a small paperweight from his bedside dresser, "What do you mean, I'll be alright? Nothing is allright, Reaver!", Logan yelled as he threw the paperwieght at Reaver's head. Reaver ducted in time so that it would just hit the door.

He really angered Logan now, as now Logan was bending down the take his boot off and throw it at Reaver's head, Reaver ran out the door through the endless corridorsof the castle whilst Logan was chasing after him. He was almost hit by Logan's boot as it feel behind him. Reaver had turned a corner and was out of Logan's sight. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, there he noticed Logan was no longer chasing him, he went back to the corner he turned and saw Logan wheezing and clutching his stomach and then throwing up, even tho Reaver was just running away from him, he just had to make sure Logan was okay. Logan was falling against the wall still holding onto his stomach clutching it as Reaver helped him back up onto his feet and led him back to his chambers, laying him down on the bed. Luckaly Logan was too weak to even get up and attempt to strangle him and it gave Reaver the opportunity to leave the castle before more drama is caused.

 **Has it really being that long**

 **Did I really hurt you**

 **That much**

It had now being atleast four months since Logan told Reaver about him being pregnant and Reaver had being avoiding him ever since. Never showing up at the castle anymore, never writing any notes to Logan, he hardly tried to think about Logan, but at the end of the day Logan was his business partner and he had to see him at some point or another, but with this whole Revaloution was really stressing Logan out and maybe there would be no harm in visting Logan and helping with some stress relief like last time, but this time he wasn't going to run off on Logan, he was going to stay by his side and of course try and be as nice as possible, something that was difficult for Reaver, but not impossible. He did worry tho, as Logan may get the idea that Reaver cared about the child growing inside him right now, but truth was he just wanted to keep running Bowerstone Industries.

He arrived during the night, of course telling Logan before he visited as to not get a suprise boot up the ass from one of the guards. Logan agreed to let him over anyways and they would discuss the future of their feutus. Like last time, he met Logan up in his chambers this time cuddled up in his bed wearing his nightwear and impaicently waiting. Reaver noticed the small bump under his nightshirt, it was small and hard to see, but that was enough proof for Reaver. Logan turned his head towards Reaver and frowned. "Look who finally decided to show up". Reaver wasn't here to fight with Logan, but to fuck and cuddle and hopfully make him less narky ass Logan seemed pretty cheesed off. Now it was Reaver's job to cheer him up.

 ** _Okay so this is chapter one to a possibly five chapter story that will also look into what is goin on with the Princess and stuff, hopefully this does okay, and if not I promise not to do mpreg again. Anyways please leave a review and if it does good I'll continue._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the nice reviews, so I think I'll continue this.** **By the way if the story starts to get a little weird for anyone, please tell me, cause I don't want this story to get too akward fir anyone, you can either send me a private message or leave a review. Thank you.**

 **A smile?**

 **It suits you,**

 **You should do it more often**

After a night with Reaver, Logan was starting to feel much better. He was currently cuddled up in his bed sheets, twisting and turning, searching for his lover, Reaver. His eyes were still shut as sleep had formed around them. Light was shining through the slight opening of the curtains. He turned his head trying to at least come to conciousness, he immediatly got light in his eyes and made a hiss sound bringing Reaver to attention. He rubbed his eyes in shock turning his attention to Logan stretching and yawning. He was hardly awake, but somehow his body refused to stop moving.

Reaver reached his hand over, to Logan laying it on his chest, calming him down. Eventually Logan calmed down and began to open his eyes, looking up at Reaver's face. "Oh, good morning, Reevs". All of a sudden Reaver just blushed, "Did he just give me a pet name", he thought to himself. Logan grabbed onto Reaver's side and cuddled up to him, nuzzling against his stomach. Reaver ran a had through logan's Raven hair, making him smile. Reaver was shocked, he felt as tho his heart was going to melt, Logan smiling. It was something Reaver had never seen before and at this point in his imortal life Reaver thought he had seen everything, for all he knew he is probably the only person in Albion who has seen the King smile. Sparrow probably has never seen him smile, not even as a child.

Reaver felt somewhat honoured to be the only person living in Albion today to see it's ruthless King smile. In fact he's probably the only one who's seen him this vunrable. The window was slightly open letting in a small draft. He looked down at Logan's naked body, slightly shaking. Reaver being the "kind" lover that he was, got up from his place in the bed to go and close the window and then get back into bed with Logan. He yawned and stretched, turning to see Logan trying to get up, his hair messy, compared to his usual slicked back hair cut. Reaver noticed that Logan was already starting to change into his clothes. Reaver almost had a heart attack when he heard on of the castle's servants coming towards the door. He got is under garments on whilst Logan seemed to already be fully dressed. He sighed placing a hand on his stomach. He looked very uncomfortable in all that armour, even tho it mainly consisted of a chest plate, but he didn't have as much room in it as per usual. Reaver threw his coat over his shoulders and put his over-sized top hat on his head and turned over to Logan who was already making his name over to his bedroom door. Reaver made his way over to Logan and placed a hand over his shoulder. "You're highness, already off, surely your shouldn't be up this early", Logan let out a small breath and pushed Reaver's hand off his shoulder turning on his heels towards the door.

"I'm sorry Reaver, but as a King my presance must be made, I have a Kingdom to run", at this point Reaver just wanted to see Logan relaxed, he wouldn't have minded this is he wasn't four months pregnant with his child. "that was the longest time in four months I've not had a watchful eye on Albion, and with this whole Revaloution, I need to keep things under order". Reaver wad aware that this Revalotion was tearing Logan's sanity to pieces, his nereves were destroyed, not only was this Reveloution destroying everything, but he was worried about his little sister, he just wanted her back. "Try not to work yourself too hard Logan, I'll see my way out" Reaver knew he had no say in his situation, all he could do was let Logan do whatever he must to protect his Kingdom.

 **You've worked yourself into**

 **Nothingness, how long**

 **Till you stop hurting yourself**

The Princess knew her brother was suffering, she knew he would not get out of this situation easily. She had been gone from the castle for seven months already, she didn't think she would be gone from the castle for so long. She kinda missed her old life, but faith had alredy chosen her destiny. She loved all the knew people the she had met, all the adventures she had been on, but most importantly that adventure in Aurora. It was horrific, but gave her this rush of adrenaline. But now she knew that she would have to overthrow her brother, she promised many people freedom, she had to take over Albion, it was her destiny to change everything. Theresa had told her about the darkness that wad going to invade Albion, she needed to stop the danger that was going to destroy all life as she knew it.

It was getting closer to the day the Reveloution would overthrow Logan, she was not ready for such a task, but she had no choice but to take her brother off the throne. Then she will have to choose his faith, she knew the people wanted him dead, but she knew that she could never bring herself to taking her brothers life. The brother she grew up with. He never was one to play with her when they were children, but he was always there for her. The night Sparrow died she couldn't stop crying. She had seen her father die years ago and after seeing her dear mother, the Queen die she felt as tho there was nobody there to comfort her. But she was wrong, Jasper and Walter comforted her through out everything. Seeing her mother sick and dying, hardly able to move a musle. Jasper had told her that everything would be fine and that her mother was passing on to a better place, then Walter told her stories about all the amazing things that Sparrow had done throughout their adventures together. And Logan.

For weeks he would not leave her company, as his coranation was coming ul soon he chose to spend time with the Princess till he would not be able to be in her presences any longer. She knew Logan must be heart broken right now, tired and distrest, but what she was going to find out about her brother was going to shock her.

She was sitting down cleaning her sword listening to the sounds of Bowerstone's sewer. She never thought she would find herself here,a Princess, in a sewer. Seven months ago if somebody told her she would be sitting in a sewer cleaning a sword and wearing trousers. She would've just scoffed and rolled her eyes. But here she was. Ben Finn, now quite a close friend, had walked in, confident, full of life, like he normally was. He stood over her looking into the reflection of the sword smiling, "Nice cleaning job, but I think you missed a spot", he laughed as he pointed down at the perfectly cleaned sword. "What are you talking about Ben, this is the cleanest sword in Albion", she lauged along with him as, until Ben stopped laughing to talk to her again, " Won't be clean again tonight". The Princess stopped, she knew what this meant. "Tonight!?", she asked trying not to yell too loudly. "Yeah", he answered, "Logan and his army are at their weakest, Logan hasn't made any apperance to the public in ages". The Princess soon began to feel worried, it was true, she had recived no information of her brother in ages, what was going on, soon many different questions ran through her mind. "You seem worried, Princess, everything okay?", she twidled her thumbs together, trying to string a sentence together. "I'm just really worried, this is a really big thing and then there is so much more to worry about after", Ben just raised a brow, "You're not worried, are you?", God, now Ben was asking questions, she really didn't want to answer them. Ben once again looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, as long as you're ready for tomorrow's events", there really was no way out of this, she was going to overthrow her brother and she was going to have to follow the people's orders.

 **You've changed, a lot**

 **You don't seem the same**

 **But I'll always be her for you**

He couldn't beleive seven months had already passed since he found out he was pregnant with Reaver's child. Logan sat in his chambers, rubbing circles on his stomach which was covered by a thin layer of purple fabric. He felt pretty embarssed in his current state. As soon as he was told about this child he was getting nightmares and sudden thoughts about the absaloute humiliation of carrying a baby around in your belly. He tried hidding it for so long, how uncomfortable he felt in the throne room, armour crushing his stomach and his belt way too tight around him, it was horrible. But of course like any normal pregnancy that a mother would face, he sadly developed a bump that was now very well noticable. He looked down at his swelled stomach and contined to draw circles around it. The baby never seemed to want to give him a break, constantly kicking him and just being an overall nusance. He had no idea how he was gonna take care of this child. He thought about the one coming threat of both the Rebellion and the darkness. He was weak and so was his army. He knew he had no chance against the Reveloution, he knew his little sister would take his place and honestly, he wad kind of glad that Albion would have her as its ruler, he knew she was a better leader than he ever was, he just didn't know why he didn't give up and let his sister take on the darkness. His pride wouldn't let him obviously, but what pride did he have left?

He looked down at the food that was left for him as he couldn't bear to leave his quarters and be seen by all his subjects, main problem was, he just couldn't eat. He was too worried, it made him ill. He cringed and felt as tho he was going to throw up, he didn't like this feeling at all. He just ignored it and contined to rub his stomach till the little one would calm down and he could get some sleep. It was just so hard to get the child to calm down, then suddenly he heard footsteps coming up to his door, he recognised the light, dancy sounds they made, like he was going to staty Waltzing across the floor. Soon his door was flung open by the flamboyant bisexual man. As much as Logam usually enjoyed Reaver's company during the pregnancy right now he just wanted to sleep. "Hello Logan, I just thought I'd pay you a little visit, after all its been so long since I've seen you, and our baby", Reaver grinned as he placed a hand on the swell of Logan's midsection, "You've been hiding your fave a lot these days", Logan just scoffed and placed his hand on Reaver's attempting to remove it, but just letting it lay there as he knew he would have to luck in moving it away, plus he couldn't just tell Reaver that he can't interact with his unborn child. The two were very quiet, the small child was starting to get ecited again with the new found company of its loving father. Logan still wasn't too happy as he just wanted to get some sleep, but he knew Reaver wasn't going to leave now that his baby wanted to start kicking.

"It really is beautiful, the miricle of life, odd how you were able to play the part of the woman and bear the child", Reaver cooed as he went to pull up Logan's shirt to reveal his now rather large belly. Logan immediatly went red and pulled his shirt back down, stopping the industrialist from taking a look at his stomach. Reaver was shocked as it happened suddenly. "You shouldn't feel so shocked sweetheart, its just me here, I've seen it before, can't a father see his dear unchild?", the way Reaver worded that made Logan feel terribly uncomfortable, but in a way Reaver was right, he shouldn't feel too ashamed around his lover, but he couldn't help feel this way. Logan just sat still allowing Reaver to do whatever he wants. His lover reached down, lifting up his shirt, showing off the pale skin underneath.

 **Sorry that this has a somewhat unfinished ending, I've been working on my other current fic, amongst many others, don't worry cause I'll be continueing ths scene in the thire chapter, but obly if people want me to continue, anyways, hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
